Shattered Love
by ChibiGlowKitteh
Summary: After being together for 6 months, a horrible demon attack on Grell has broken Grell's trust in anyone like a mirror, leaving him distant and terrified of anyone- including William. In turn, William must piece Grell's trust back together, and turn him away from the devastating memory. On temporary hiatus, apologies!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another multi-chapter fanfiction! And this time it's a GrellXWilliam! I admit, this is one of my more darker stories, thought I promise you I'll keep the M rated stuff to a minimum, since I admit, I don't like writing scenes like the one your about to see in this chapter. There is only one M rated scene in this story, other than that I'm keeping it to a T.  
****But after all that boring author's drabble from me, I'll get my butt to the story. I hope you enjoy!**

**By the way, to all my Blood Red Feelings fans, I will most likely be posting the sequel after Shattered Love is finished, so hold your patience with me!**

* * *

Chapter One

Sunlight sparkled off the frosty glass of the kitchen window, giving it the look of something from a Christmas card as William settled at the kitchen table with his daily mug of morning Earl Grey tea. Of course, Grell wasn't up yet, and William was used to dragging the redhead from bed, but he'd had an extremely late night of reaping the previous day and William was allowing him to sleep late- that and the fact that the redhead looked like an absolute angel in his sleep. Though the raven-haired man was distracted when he noticed the familiar red head padding into the kitchen in his infamous crimson silk pajamas and fuzzy red slippers, Grell gave a tiny, rather cute yawn and stretched his arms above his head before plunking himself down at the black café style table across from William.

"Morning, love," Grell smiled, leaning the side of his face on his hand that was propped up on the table, William couldn't help but smile back, the red head was always such a morning star and his bedhead was but nothing short of messy adorableness. William opened his mouth to return the 'good morning' but raised an eyebrow when Grell poured himself a mug of his own tea and dumped about six heaping spoonful's of sugar and a splash of cream into the maple coloured drink.

"Are you planning on having any tea with that?" William asked, raising his eyes to Grell's,

"No thank you darling, I'm going on a diet," Grell teased, allowing William to smile a bit more,

"The last thing you really need is sugar, is that exactly the best idea?" William replied and Grell shot him a look. The two had been together for about 6 months now, after William had finally realized what he truly felt for the redhead, and Grell couldn't have been happier, nor could William. There was still the odd incident when Grell would shake his hips for that demon scum Sebastian, but occurrences were becoming less and less after Grell finally realized he wasn't hallucinating William there with him.

"Ugh, must work be so early in the morning?" Grell drastically sighed, slumping on the table and burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

"Grell, it's Saturday and you know reapers receive Sunday off except for overtime,"

"But a lady needs a day oooooooff," Grell whined, stretching the one syllable of 'off' into about nine syllables.

"Come on, we're going to be late," William stood up and gently pulled Grell from the table, finally, the redhead obediently followed. William glanced at the adorable redhead as he shuffled along in the red slippers William had bought him for Valentine's day a few weeks ago, thinking that only one more day of work, and he and Grell could do whatever they wanted tomorrow. But neither of the reapers had any idea, how wrong they were for what tomorrow would bring…

* * *

Grell hummed a nameless tune as he skipped through the alley. With his last soul collected he could finally go home and snuggle up on the couch with William to watch a romantic movie or two (it usually ended up being about 5 movies), a nice long sleep in tomorrow, followed by a huge breakfast with all of Will's favourites-

"And what do we have here? A weaponless reaper, this should be fun…" The demon's voice thick with an unknown accent purred unpleasantly, sending chills up Grell's spine. The near pitch dark alleyway only filtered enough moonlight to display to Grell that he was surrounded by eleven demons. There was no way he could fight them off even with his scythe!

"W-What do you want?" Grell tried to steady the shaking of his voice, but it was useless as he stepped backwards, hands warily out in front of him.

"But we've been so bored lately without any reapers to toy around with! Even demons need to have a good run once in a while," The chorus of cackles and hoots made the hairs on Grell's neck stand as the demon's continued to press closer. If he had his scythe he might have been able to slaughter a few and make a run for it, but he had earlier returned his scythe to HQ and now had now energy left to summon it… and for that he was going to pay for his stupidity with a demon attack. At that, he felt a hand close on his hair and was yanked backwards with a pained yelp,

"Let me go!" Grell wasn't going down without a fight, with a snarl, his hands snapped back to grab the demon's neck behind him, but both hands were snatched and long black nails clenched into his skin, blood welling up around them to hold him to the spot. Writhing and thrashing, Grell had no chance against the demons and cried in pain as blow after blow rained down on him, a knee clashed into his jaw painfully and Grell tasted the metallic tang of blood flood his mouth…

"What a pretty reaper… a demon needs a little more fun though, don't we?" The voice dripped like honey when Grell felt a hand move to his waist and hook it's fingers into the waistline of the black trousers Grell adored so much.

"No, please, please! _PLEASE!_" Grell screamed and pleaded as sobs wracked his body when he realized what was coming. His thoughts slowly darkened, and Grell was having trouble keeping himself conscious at the pain that sang through his body. His stomach slewed as he struggled not to vomit. His consciousness began to desert him, but not before allowing him to feel the horrible pain in his backside, and hear the hoots and hollers of the excited demons awaiting their turn.

* * *

"Come on, Sutcliff- Grell… where are you?" William muttered, trying to kick himself into the habit of calling his lover by his first name. Every other reaper had returned, and Grell was over two hours late.

'_Probably is fooling around with that damn demon again…' _William slammed the pen from his hand into the pen canister in sudden anger, but was interrupted when the slamming of feet nearing his office and heavy breathing reached his ears.

"Knox?" William raised his head at the flustered shinigami as he nearly flew into the room, though skidded to a crazy halt at the door and successfully whacking his head off the doorframe when his shoes refused to catch grip on the floor in time,

"Mr. Spears, there's been a large demon attack on a reaper down town London," Ronald panted, running a hand through his matted hair and over the blooming red mark on his forehead.

'_If everyone is back but Sutcliff, that means-' _A horrible feeling of dread and guilt clamped on William as he immediately shoved away from his desk. That's why Grell was so late! Here he was thinking Grell was off prancing like an idiot for that demon, when instead the reaper was being attacked by demons!

"Mr. Spears? Is everything ok?" Ronald asked,

"No," William shoved past him, halfway down the hall at a brisk walk, but he couldn't stand it anymore, Grell needed him. With that, William broke into a run to the portal, not caring at the fact running in the dispatch halls was against the rules.

"I'm coming for you, Grell. And if those demons harmed a single, beautiful hair on you, they can suffer through my little game like they played with you,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

William tore through the dark, empty streets of London, searching down every alley and repeatedly shouting his lover's name.

"Grell, Grell!" William was barely aware of the tears that were trailing down his face as he prayed the eccentric shinigami was ok…

* * *

Nearly an hour passed before he found the familiar death god laying in the corner of the alley, covered in blood, his chest rising and falling in shallow, quick and painful gasps. His clothes were shredded so that they hung like ribbons on his broken frame and William could easily spot the bruises, gashes, and broken ribs that jutted underneath Grell's skin. He felt hope flare inside him though when Grell's eyelashes fluttered, but his stomach dropped again when not even a sliver of Grell's beautiful emerald eyes showed.

"Grell, wake up," William knelt down beside the crimson reaper and gently shook his shoulder, trying to keep control of the swirling anger and fear for Grell that stormed in his mind. After a few more minutes of trying to wake Grell up, William decided carrying the crimson reaper was better, he probably wouldn't have been able to walk in the state he was in now anyways. His arms slipped underneath the little reaper and lifted him into a bridal style easily. Grell's head lolled lifelessly against William's chest as he shifted the shinigami in his arms so to not jar his wounds.

"As soon as I find those demons that did this to you, I promise I will slaughter every single one of them in the most painful death possible." William whispered to the unconscious reaper in his arms as he stepped through the portal. The scenes warped around them in colourful smudges and finally ended in front of Grell and William's now-shared house at the reaper realm once again. The realm seemed eerily quiet as William managed to get Grell through their front door and up to the bathroom. As much as he would have liked to clean the gore spattering Grell's body, he couldn't risk allowing water pressure to worsen the crimson reaper's broken ribs, so a simple wash cloth would have to do. Gently wiping the gore spattered across Grell's cheeks, William froze when the crimson reaper shifted.

"Nnn…" His lips curved into a grimace, revealing nearly every sharp fang tip that lined his mouth,

"Reacting to pain, that's good," William noted as the seemingly restless shinigami relaxed again, "Now… if only you could fully wake…"

* * *

_Squeak… creak… _William was awoken to bizarre sounds, nothing like the usual beeping alarm that roused him and Grell every morning-

_Grell! _Last night's memories rushed back faster than horses to water as William sat up quickly, finding he had fallen asleep with his upper torso sprawled on the bed while being seated on the stool (half the night was spent seated uncomfortably on that stool, cleaning Grell's body and hair free of blood before having a rather tough time replacing Grell in fresh clothing). His bleary vision cleared for him to notice Grell was no longer lying on the bed, but standing silently to the side, trembling, it must have been the springs squealing that had gotten William awake… But why was he shaking like that? It certainly wasn't cold.

"Grell, are you feeling alright?" He quickly stood up and started towards Grell, who alarmingly backed up, his expression turning from nervousness to sheer terror, the shivers that wracked his body growing more and more apparent as he crushed himself into the closest corner and shrank back when William reached out for him,

"It's alright, Grell, I'm not going to hurt you," William soothed, but the frightened shinigami only seemed to panic if William acted as if he was going to touch him as he slipped under William's reach. The raven-haired reaper then sighed in slight annoyance when he noticed that with all this tearing around, Grell was going to reopen his wounds and bleed everywhere again. Terrified of being touched or not, William was going to have to stop him before he killed himself. With a sudden lunge at Grell which forced him onto the bed behind him, William pinned the reaper beneath him to stop him from flailing and harming himself farther in his terrified state. He then glanced down at Grell below him, who wasn't even attempting to escape, only staring up at William with fear-glazed eyes, as if he had given up and was ready to let William do whatever he wanted to the crimson reaper. Tears slowly made their way down Grell's face as William moved a hand to gently clear the tears from the red reaper's pale cheeks, each puzzle piece slowly clicking into place until William realized what the demons had done to Grell that was keeping him so fearful of being touched.

"Those demons hurt you in a truly unforgivable way," William murmured, staring into the dark emerald abyss of never ending sadness now etched in Grell's eyes from those damn demons. The redhead averted his eyes downwards submissively when he noticed William looking him in the eye. When William realized the weakened shinigami wasn't going anywhere or trying anything, he released Grell's wrists from holding them against the mattress and pulled himself off from splaying his legs on either side of Grell in case he decided to kick out. He then took Grell's wrist and pulled him up; the redhead's trembling beginning once again,

"Come one, I take it your hungry this morning?" William asked, raising a well-groomed brow at the smaller reaper hunkered in front of him who cast him a wary glance before giving the smallest nod. He timidly followed William at his gesture for Grell to come, keeping his head hung so his hair hid his face as they made their way to the kitchen, glancing up as William pulled out a chair at the table and backed away, allowing Grell to pad forwards miserably and slowly sit down.

"Did you want anything specific?" William asked, but the redhead simply kept his gaze on the table in front of him, like he hadn't heard his husband-to-be at all.

"From what's happened, I'll give a month off for you," William muttered continuously to himself as he continued the morning routine of breakfast, "Are you ok to be home alone? I've got overtime from… yesterday," He asked, avoiding mentioning the attack, peering at Grell who was still sitting silently at the table.

"… I guess you're going to have to be…" He pulled out the jam and peanut-butter- Grell's favourite to have on toast- along with catching the popped toast on a plate before setting everything between them on the table, "Grell, I know it's hard, and you've been scarred by that attack. But it would do a lot of good for both of us if you'd speak and tell me what happened," William sighed, sitting across from Grell and staring at the redhead who was holding his hands against his chest as though hesitant to reach out and grab something, he'd had nothing since yesterday's lunch and was starving. He clutched at his stomach which then snarled its protests, trying to avoid looking at or interacting with William at all costs and quiet his famished body.

"Grell, eat…" William was growing impatient; Grell was going to pass out from how terrible of state he was in if he didn't eat, "What you've just gone through will take a toll on your system soon." He suddenly raised a curious eyebrow when Grell glanced upwards before back down. William sighed, this was going to be a very long process…

Though how to gain Grell's trust again was beyond William.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Let me just say I am SO SORRY for my huge absence! I've been bed-ridden for weeks after catching the flu and receiving a nasty bout of food poisoning (What a happy birthday when dinner out gives you food poisoning, huh?). But I'm better and back on track after weeks of dying to get back to my computer! Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Again, so sorry, I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Shattered Love everyone~!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Is he alright?"  
"What happened?"

"When will he be back?"  
"Will he have to be placed in therapy?"

"How long was he gone for?"

"Can we see him?" Ronald was about to open his mouth after Alan for another question but was quickly cut off by a rather flustered William,

"Knox, Humphries, Slingby, settle down!" William snapped in frustration at the barrage of questions that had been blasted at him the moment he had sat down in his office. The three reapers crowding around his desk quickly quieted down and stopped throwing questions, allowing William to finally speak and explain.

"Grell Sutcliff was harmed beyond what I thought the demons would take their levels to. Psychological trauma is beyond severe and he seems to be terrified of anything-_ anyone_, specifically…" William explained, feeling his heart once again pound for Grell back at home.

"You mean the demons…?" Alan trailed off, viridian eyes growing wide at William's nod,

"Th' disgusting vermin," Eric spat, shaking his head at what the demons had done to Grell.

"He's been avoiding any contact between anyone else and refuses to speak; it's going to be a very long time before he can return to the office. If he comes back to the office too early, it's too much of a risk to cause permanent emotional damage if he panics again," William explained, he then glanced up at the other reapers with a thought, "Though if you three were to stop by he might be able to recall something before the attack and calm down,"

"Wouldn't he panic or something again and worsen it?" Ronald asked,

"As long as things are kept slow with no sudden movements, keep quieter than you usually are, and you don't try to touch him, it should be alright. Around 6 o'clock tonight might be a good time for him to settle down and you three could stop by around then. We'll see how it goes from there,"  
"Sounds good, we want to see how he's doing," Alan glanced at the other two reapers on either side of him, who nodded their approval,

"Very well, just take it easy and he should be ok," William nodded, hoping something good would come out of the visit,

"Great! See ya' then, boss!" Ronald called, jogging from William's office, Alan and Eric not far behind.

"And I can only hope it will be great…" William muttered.

* * *

" No, please… I-I'll do anything!" Grell pleaded, backing himself against the wall, trembling at the demons that stood in front of him in the living room. Only a few moments ago, he had been happily reading Shakespeare on the couch after finding it on the bookshelf, and now after the demons had entered through the window, cloaked in the night darkness, he was in trouble.

"But it was such fun the first time… maybe if you weren't so tense this time you could enjoy it, correct?"

Grell recognized who seemed to be the lead demon of the group as his forked tongue flickered between his fangs in a sick, twisted grin, the blood red eyes glinting devilishly with manic humour at how frightened Grell was. The reaper slid down the wall to curl into a fetal position as he was slowly surrounded,

"I'll never enjoy it… pl-ease," Grell's voice cracked and shook as the tears returned, closing his eyes and flinching when the head demon lunged toward him, hiding his face in his hands, awaiting the claws to draw blood once more. After a few torturous moments of nothing, a single emerald eye peeked out between the fingers hiding Grell's face to see nothing, not even a whiff of demon scent.

Hallucinations.

That's all they were. Pictures projected by Grell's terrified mind to play with him and drive him to near insanity. With trembling hands Grell pushed himself from the floor, stomach lurching, head aching, only to stumble forwards again toward the steel wastebasket and yank it towards himself, allowing his body to finally give in to the nausea that had been haunting him since the demon attack and retch. He winced and groaned at the pain in his stomach, simply kneeling on the floor and willing the queasiness to pass. Grell reached up to wipe at his mouth and burning eyes, not hearing the front door opening,

"Grell?" The red reaper's dull emerald eyes rose to meet the identical, worried green eyes of William as the taller reaper entered the room. Grell simply froze as he always did, staring up at William with those sad green eyes. William sighed in sympathy for the red reaper he loved so much. He missed the bright, happy green eyes Grell had always greeted him with that made the worries of a long day at work simply disappear, the grins and smiles he was always giving. He currently wanted nothing more than to hold Grell in his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay until everything really _was _better. William sighed once more before slipping off his suit jacket and hanging it on the coat tree in the corner of the living room, Grell's eyes following him the whole time in case William were to do anything. Though Grell was seriously debating in his mind, the other reaper seemed friendly, but he didn't dare trust him… But there was something about William that struck Grell, something so familiar, so kind, loving, even. He warily followed William into the kitchen where the dark-haired reaper started up his religiously-followed routine of preparing a cup of coffee for himself after work. Grell hung nervously back in the doorway, what was it about this reaper that made him feel this way? Grell shook his head, he couldn't trust William… but something about him…

but perhaps William really was different…

* * *

**Ajakghjlaklf! Sorry for the short chapter everyone, my brain still isn't functioning 100% but I really wanted to upload a chapter for you all! I'll be back on track again with better, longer chapters soon! I look forward to your reviews~!**


End file.
